


To the Stars and Back

by AnaStick



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien!Lance, AlienLance, Angst, Klance?, Langst, M/M, Other, Possible Lancelot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaStick/pseuds/AnaStick
Summary: Sent down to Earth as just an egg, a mysterious blue dragon-like creature imprints onto Xander and Rose Mclain upon hatching. He lives going by Blue for the first six years of his life, until he suddenly transforms into a normal human child, given the name of Lance Mclain by his adoptive parents.After leaving for the Garrison right after having a massive fight with his adoptive father and whisked away into space, Lance is desperate to find his biological parents and find out just who, or what, he really is, and to set things straight with his adoptive family.





	1. Chapter 1

A meteor shower rained across the sky, sudden streaks of light filling the night sky before fading away.

\-----

Bright blue scales, dark blue eyes, wings, and two tails were probably some of the most noticeable features of the creature that had suddenly erupted from the meteor in front of the couple. Other than its sharp and deadly looking claws and teeth.

The dragon looking creature tilted it's head at the couple, making a strange squawking sound and pulling itself out of its egg. Xander protectively moved himself in front of Rose, not knowing what the Hell was staring at them.

The creature shook itself off, blinking its reptilian eyes before letting out a loud, and pitiful sounding, roar. It suddenly sprinted at the couple, chirping as it sped past Xander and climbed up Rose's leg, who let out a surprised shriek, trying to push it off.

Xander tried to pull it off of her, but to no use. It wouldn't budge. He got out hos pocket knife.

"Xander, wait!" Rose quickly stopped him, realizing the creature was doing no obvious harm. Xander froze, gazing at the creature with an expression full of obvious distrust. "It's saying something."

Xander frowned. "Rosey, it's not."

"But it is! Listen!" Rose forced him to put a hand on the creature. Sure enough, words that he couldn't understand filled his mind, giving him an immediate headache.

"What the Hell?" Xander pulled his hand back, still able to hear the creature's words inside his mind.

What the Hell?

He jumped when his words echoed right back at him, the creature chirping in delight at his reaction.

Mom and Dad.

Rose frowned, an expression to match her husband's. "Mom and dad?"

Dad and mom.

"Wait a minute..." He briefly paused as he registered the newly born creature's words. "Oh Hell no!"

"Are you saying... You want us to be your parents?" Rose stared down at the creature, baffled.

Si.

"Good lord..." Xander placed a hand over his eyes. "Nope, not happening... whatever the Hell you are. Sorry."

"Xander, come on. Look at it. It's just a baby, literally hatched mere minutes ago. If it needs parents, that means it'll die on its own."

"Rosey, it's a goddamn alien! It hatched out of a meteor! From the sky!"

Egg.

"What?"

Egg. Meteor. Egg.

"I think it's saying that it wasn't a meteor, but an egg." An amused look found its way into Rose's eyes. "In other words, he's already being a smart ass and he's barely ten minutes old."

Ass.

The creature's experimentation of the word managed to receive a snort from Xander. "So then, are we supposed to take care of this little shit?"

Little shit. Me?

"Yes, you. Now hush." Xander evidently held some control over the creature, as it fell silent. He turned to Rose. "Are we really gonna keep this thing?"

"We can't just leave it to die. What if something greater sent it here? Like a modern day Jesus?" Rose gazed down at the blue dragon.

"Is it gonna be like a dog? Or like an actual kid?"

Rose just grinned. "Only one way to find out."

\-----

Six years later

"Well, this was unexpected. Why is it only doing this now?" Xander let out a sigh, gazing down at their newfound son.

"Hey, at least we can finally name him. Now that we actually know his gender." Rose picked up the six year old boy, watching him open his mouth.

"Mommy. Daddy." He pointed at each in turn, grinning. "I'm hungry."

"Hungry? What for?" Rose carried him to the kitchen, Xander and their other four children following. Two older than their newfound son and two younger.

"Steak. Mac and cheese would work too." His words were flawless, his way of speaking obviously much more advanced than that of a human child's.

"Alright, mac and cheese it is." Rose set him down in his chair. "Sweetie, do you remember anything?"

"Wemember? What?" His pronunciation was becoming less clear.

"What you were before?"

"Befwore?" He cocked his head to the side, confused.

"Never mind. I'll make you your food now." Rose turned to Xander. "Honey, what should we name him?"

"We already talked about it, remember? If a girl, Laina. If a boy, Lance."

"So then... Lance it is." Rose placed a kiss on top of Lance's head, hearing him whine in protest.

"Mom, who's he?" The eldest child, Camilla, stared at Lance.

"Ah... He's your brother. He was Blue."

"What? No way." Camilla's face scrunched up in disbelief.

Xander chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Believe what you will."

Lance gazed at everyone in wonder as they spoke, immensely curious at their interaction.

\-----

Ten years later

"So what you're saying is... I'm not human." Lance looked at his parents for confirmation.

"Yes." Rose nodded her head, Xander's hand laced with her own.

"And that I hatched from an egg. That fell from the sky during a meteor shower."

"Yes." Xander answered this time.

"And that I was a dragon looking creature with blue scales before I suddenly changed into a human six years later."

"Yes."

Lance ran a hand through his hair. "I... don't know what to feel about this. I mean, I know you guys would never lie to me unless it was for my own good, so I feel like I can't be upset about this." He paused for a second. "Actually, I'm not upset at all. I'm a motherfucking space dragon, after all."

"Lance, language." Xander scolded him, but there was a humorous light in his eyes that said he didn't actually care.

Lance hugged his parents, surprising them both. "Thanks for telling me. Just so you know though, you're still my real parents. I don't give a shit if there's some sort of giant ass space dragon flying around in space with the same genes as me." 

Rose gently hit him upside the head. "Language."

Lance just laughed in response, his mother and father laughing with him.

\-----

Lance's face contorted with fury. "I'm telling you, I didn't mean to!"

"If you didn't mean to, you wouldn't have done it! Something like this isn't an accident, Lance!"

Lance and his father were locked in a heated yelling match, fighting as his mother tried to get them to calm down. Lance was dressed in his pilot's uniform, ready to leave for the Garrison.

"Why won't you believe me, but you'll believe Joseph?! He's fucking lying! He just likes getting me trouble! I didn't fucking touch him!"

"Then how the Hell do you suppose Joseph got out in front of a fucking car?! He nearly died, and he has severe brain damage!"

"Exactly! Brain damage! You shouldn't trust anything that comes out of his Goddamn mouth!"

"Lance, you won't say what happened, so what the fuck am I supposed to assume?!"

Lance's face grew red with fury. "It's because I'm not your actual kid, isn't it?! I'm just a fucking freak that happened to be near by when your oh so precious actual son got hurt, so it must be my fault! I must've pushed him because I'm just a bloodthirsty, murderous alien intent on killing it's adoptive family!"

Lance's father's face immediately softened at Lance's words. "That's not it, Lance. You know that's not why."

"Do I really? Do I fucking really?!" Lance covered his eyes, tears threatening to cascade down his face. His father tried to place a hand on his shoulder. Not a good idea.

"Don't fucking touch me. You're not my real Goddamn dad, so why the Hell should you give one shit about how I fucking feel?" Lance slapped his hand away, his breaths shaking. "I need to go, or I'll miss my ride."

With that, he walked out the door, his luggage in tow.

\-----

Words: 1, 297

I'm transferring this from my Wattpad, so I apologize if anything's a bit weird.


	2. Chapter 2

Space.

Once Lance had dreamed of flying through the stars, but now he wanted nothing more than to forget they existed and to go back home. Whether that home was still back on Earth or not, he didn't know.

He stirred his bowl of food goo, deep in thought as the others talked amongst themselves, actually thankful that Lance wasn't talking for once. They were still mourning the loss of Shiro, after all, and wanted to grieve in piece.

Lance didn't mind that the others thought he was annoying. It was simply a part of his nature. If he didn't talk or interact with others, he felt like he would explode. He supposed it was part of his heritage, and also blamed his ADHD on it.

"Hey, Lance? You feeling alright?" Hunk looked at him from where he sat next to him, shoveling a spoon full of goo into his mouth.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"You? Thinking?" Pidge snorted. "Don't hurt yourself."

Lance stuck his tongue out at her, flinging a spoonful of food goo at her and barely missing her laptop. She let out a small shriek in return.

"How dare you?!" Pidge retaliated and sent a barrage of food good back. A spoonful hit Lance square in the face.

"Pidge! How could you?! I don't know how my skin's gonna react to this!" Lance held a hand over his heart before throwing more food goo, missing and hitting Hunk.

"Hey, Lance!" Hunk huffed before turning to Pidge, meeting her eyes as she turned at the same time. They both grinned deviously.

"Wait a minute... Hunk, you traitor!" Lance ducked down as Pidge and Hunk teamed up on him, both attacking with all their might.

Lance let out a small shriek when Hunk and Pidge cornered him and dumped several bowls on top of him, completely covering him in goo. He tried his best to look horrified before bursting out in laughter, causing the other two to join him.

"I... Am thee slime monster!" He suddenly stood up, causing goo to fly everywhere and splatter all over Hunk and Pidge, who both let out betrayed squeaks. He was glad to see the two of them having fun again and not moping around about Shiro.

It as at that moment that Keith decided to enter the dining hall and cause the atmosphere to turn sour with his emo-ness and angst fest.

"What are you guys doing?" His voice was strict and irritated, not an ounce of amusement in it.

"It's Lance's fault. He started it." Pidge threw him under the bus, snickering at his expression. It was all in good fun, but she wasn't in as a good a mood as before. "He flung food at me while I was working."

"Lance, for the last time. Leave Pidge alone while she's working." His voice was stern, heavy irritation laced underneath his words. "And for the love of God, stop making messes everywhere you go. First the kitchen, now the dining room? You realize you have to clean all this up now, right?"

"Yes, I do. And I don't care. I'm used to doing housework. And food fights are good for the soul, Keith. If you could stop being emo for five seconds and joined in on one, you'd realize that. Lighten up." He swiped goo out of his eyes so he could see better.

"Lighten up? Lance, Shiro's gone, I'm suddenly the leader of Voltron, and we don't have a paladin for Red. Don't tell me to lighten up." Keith took a deep breath. "Hurry up and clean this before Allura sees. Pidge, you should go work on your room where Lance can't distract you. Hunk, Coran said he needed your help with something. Get moving."

Hunk shuffled out, followed by Pidge after she grabbed her laptop. Keith stayed back and watched Lance before stalking off, likely to the training room.

Lance sighed and went to a connecting closet, getting a rag, mop, and bucket, filling it with water from the faucet in the spacious cleaning room. He carried it out and got to work, wondering why the Alteans were so advanced yet didn't have cleaning robots or something.

As he wiped up goo from the floor, table, and the wall by the corner where he'd been trapped, he thought of everything that had happened lately.

Shiro had mysteriously disappeared without a trace, apparently having elected Keith as the black paladin until he was found or something. Lance had strongly revolted, knowing Keith was impulsive and horrible at coming up with reasonable plans. Not to mention, he didn't want to follow the person who's shadow he'd always been in.

"If only Keith were here, we wouldn't have to waste time with this." After he failed the simulator when Keith had gotten the boot.

"I can't believe he's this bad. How did he even get in as a cargo pilot? Keith is way better." When he'd gotten at nearly the bottom of the rankings for his flying, before he'd been promoted.

"What the hell was that, Mclain?! At this rate, you'll be sent back home crying to your mommy! That is, if she'll take you back after how much of a disappoinment you've turned out to be! If Kogane hadn't been kicked out, you wouldn't even be here!" One of the times Iverson had yelled at him and actually made him cry. His family, especially his parents, were a touchy subject for him.

"Lance? That loser? Yeah, I know him. He sucks. Keith was way better him." One of the many times he'd overheard one of his peers talking about him behind his back. What made it worse was it was one of the guys he'd been crushing on.

It was always 'Keith' this and 'Keith' that. Lance was sick of it, and tightly squeezed the rag in his hand. Keith's shadow had only grown larger when they got launched into space, completely engulfing him. He didn't even feel as special now knowing that Keith was also an alien. Half alien, but an alien none the less.

Lance realized he had gotten almost no work done in his sulking, and shook his head. He'd managed to hide many of his emotions and secrets for years, and could keep doing it. He wouldn't let them get in the way now.

Even if it meant lying to his teammates, his friends, everyday for the rest of his life about who he really was.

Which was a really cool, badass looking space dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize I could put these T_T


End file.
